


A Nip in the Air

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [71]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Shorties [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/192326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Nip in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



There's just a nip in the air; a hint of frost. When he exhales, a plume curls in front of his face. Tony never thought he'd enjoy camping, much less living out in the middle of nowhere but now, he has absolutely no desire to return to the city.

The fire crackles in front of them and Pepper is leaning against him, half-asleep. The ruddy light brings out the colors in her hair. Tony adjusts his arm around her so she can snuggle in closer. It was her idea to swath them up in the old blanket and the warmth feels incredible.

There's nothing better than cuddling with someone you love on a chilly night, Tony thinks and presses a kiss on Pepper's temple. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
